Obsession 3
by HeroinPhoenix
Summary: Draco and Harry have been dating in secret for a while now, and Harry's feeling guilty about keeping that from his friends. But Draco's father would never accept his son being gay, and so the couple needs to find a way around Lucius.


**A/N: **_**Finally**_**, the last, **_**long**_** overdue, installment of my Obsession Trilogy. Boy that felt nice to write! Thank you to everyone who reviewed to the other two, and I hope you like this one! I want to give special thanks to ****njferrell**** for giving me a few ideas. It's the stuff written in boldface.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warnings: Explicitness, male/male, **_**very**_** graphic. NC-17, you have been warned. **

**Obsession 3**

It was well into the school year, and Harry was finally warming up to his friends again. It wasn't an easy process, but with Draco's help, the boy could finally see that his insecurities were all in his head. Though something _still_ bothered Harry, he really wanted to tell his friends about his relationship with Draco, but he couldn't. He knew about Draco's fear of Lucius, and he knew what the man was capable of. Now, Harry wasn't afraid for himself, no, he didn't care much. He feared for Draco. What if Lucius found out and decided to do something drastic just to keep his son away from Harry? Would he kill his own son?

Those were often the Boy-Who-Lived's thoughts before falling asleep at night. As much as he wanted to share his happiness with his friends, whom he owed that at least, he couldn't for fear of loosing said happiness. His friends, contrary to what he first thought, were starting to notice a change in him. Hermione often asked him why he looked so…happy. And Ron occasionally found Harry staring at the Slytherin table with an odd grin on his face.

Harry told Draco about this, and about how guilty he felt for keeping such a huge secret from his friends. The blond would smile at Harry and hold him tight, saying that they would find a way to fix it, and Harry believed him. He knew that if Draco said he'd fix things, then that was exactly what he'd do. It gave him a sense of security.

But in reality, Draco was scared as hell. How will he manage this? His father was actually looking for a suitable _wife_for Draco! What if Lucius found the girl he had in mind for his only son? That would be disastrous, at least for the blond and his boyfriend. So Draco decided to confide in his mother, for he knew he could trust her. She loved him more than anything in the world, and she would support him no matter what. She was his mother. Narcissa's letters were soothing, and it gave him hope that maybe he really could fix things. She didn't tell him that it was wrong for him to be with Harry, and she wasn't ashamed of him. If Harry made him happy, then so be it. All that mattered to her was her son's happiness, unlike Lucius. He had a feeling that his son might swing both ways, but he never bothered to ask.

On many nights, Draco had nightmares about his father finding out, but one night it turned quite funny. **Lucius was at Hogwarts discussing the possibility of a marriage between Draco and Daphne Greengrass over dinner. Of course it was a private dinner with the girl's family present, and halfway through the meal, Lucius choked on his food, but no one bothered to help him, so he croaked. For his sins, Lucius was condemned to live as a ghost at Hogwarts, and as he was wandering around one afternoon, he stumbled into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She instantly took a liking to the blond man and decided that he would be her boyfriend. Every time Lucius tried to scold his son for kissing Harry, Myrtle would tug on his ear and screech, 'Leave them **_**alone**_**! Now come along, darling.' And they'd float away, leaving Draco and Harry to kiss to their hearts' content. **

**

* * *

**

'Harry, are you sure you're not keeping something from us?' asked Hermione for the millionth time. She and Ron had taken Harry to a secluded courtyard to talk privately, which meant that they would probe the brunet's brain. Harry was getting fidgety, and with no distractions around, he had to think of something to say, but what? He couldn't betray Draco's trust, but he couldn't ignore his friends either.

Lucky for him, Draco was looking for his boyfriend and stumbled upon Harry sitting alone with his friends. Draco instantly knew that the Weasel and Muggle-born were trying to get Harry to spill his guts. They wanted to know Harry's secret, fine then. Draco marched up to Harry, grabbed him forcefully, and kissed him full on the lips.

Ron's eyes peeled and Hermione clapped a hand to her mouth in surprise. 'What the _hell_are you doing, Malfoy?!' Ron yelled angrily, reaching for his wand to hex the blond.

Draco pulled away from a breathless Harry and smirked. 'I'm just kissing my _boyfriend_, Weasley.'

Ron's ears turned red and he stuttered, 'Yo-your b-boyfriend?'

Draco nodded and looked from Ron to Hermione. 'You wanted to know what Harry's been keeping from you, well _this_ is it.'

'But why keep it a secret?' Hermione managed to ask. Harry sighed and said, 'Because of his father.' The four sat down together and Harry explained the whole story to his friends. At first they were shocked, but soon they started piecing things together and they felt dumb for not noticing all this before. That being said, Ron was _utterly_grossed out, not that Harry was gay, but because Harry was with Malfoy of all people. There were _tons_ of boys at Hogwarts, so why Draco?

'Because I love him,' Harry answered simply.

Ron rolled his eyes and Hermione smiled in a very girlish manner. 'That is _so_ sweet, Harry. Draco, do you love him too?'

The blond stared at her for a moment, trying to process the fact that Hermione had called him by his given name, then he nodded. 'Yes, I do.' Harry blushed and Draco pecked him softly on the lips, earning a gagging sound from Ron. Hermione slapped him upside the head, making him yell in protest.

Ron grumbled and said resignedly, 'So Malfoy, does this mean we have to be friends now?'

Draco thought a moment then drawled, 'No, but for Harry's sake, we have to at least get along. As for Granger here, maybe we could become friends someday. She's too smart for us not to get along.'

Hermione blushed and Ron shook his head in disgust. He could probably get along with the blond, but _friends_they will never be. Draco was too self-important. As the day wore on, the four sat together in the courtyard talking and trying to figure out ways to deal with Lucius, though they hopped they wouldn't have to deal with him, but hidden in the shadows was a girl determined to make sure the eldest Malfoy knew exactly what his son was up to. Pansy Parkinson ran off to the owlry to send a letter to Lucius Malfoy, informing him of his son's awful choice for a boyfriend.

* * *

A couple of days later, Draco was studying in the library when a first year Slytherin came up to him, and tentatively handed him a piece of parchment. He took it and the little boy just ran off. Draco smirked and read through the note. It was from Headmistress McGonagall, asking Draco to come to her office now. The blond sighed, wondering what the professor could want with him. He packed his things and headed off to the ugly stone gargoyle that guarded the Headmistress's office. The gargoyle let Draco in with little hassle, which made the blond think that it knew of his arrival.

Draco reached the top of the stares and knocked on the wooden door. A muffled voice asked him to come in and he did, stopping dead in his tracks as his eyes landed on his father, sitting in front of the Headmistress's desk. He shook his head and walked over to greet his father, doing his best to conceal how frightened he was. Draco's heart beat so fast and loud, he was sure Lucius would hear it. His father had a smirk on his face, not really unusual for a Malfoy, but it was the glint behind his eyes that made Draco want to run and hide with Harry. Lucius _knew_! _No good could come of this._

'Ah, Draco, sit down, my boy,' said professor McGonagall kindly. Draco swallowed hard and sat down in the chair next to his father's. 'Your father is here as you can see and he wants to talk to you in private, so I'll just leave you two alone till you're done.' She got up and headed for the door, then she turned and waved her wand at the portraits clearing them from their occupants. The door was closed behind the Headmistress and dread started rising up Draco's spine.

He looked at his father's cool appearance, no one would be able to tell how angry the man truly was, but Draco knew his father all too well and he could see the anger clearly. Lucius fixed his gaze on his son and asked, 'Is it true, Draco? What I heard?'

Draco put on his usual mask and said coolly, 'You wouldn't be here if you didn't already believe it.'

Lucius raised an eyebrow and said, 'And?'

Draco shrugged in an un-Malfoyish manner, causing his father to wince in revulsion. 'And what?'

Lucius looked on the verge of loosing his control. His eyes were almost bulging out with anger. 'What are you doing sullying the Malfoy name with that filthy half-blood?'

'Don't call him that!' snapped Draco. He hadn't meant to do that, but he couldn't help it. Now Lucius was looking at him with a blazing fire in his eyes and Draco knew that something bad was about to happen. Lucius stood up and looked at his son with a threatening death glare.

'Listen carefully, Draco. By the end of the week, I want to get a letter from you telling me that you have dumped this boy-toy of yours and decided to marry a pureblooded witch, preferably a Slytherin. If not, I shall have to take matters into my own hands, and I _assure_ you, you will _not_like what I will do.' With that, Lucius exited the office, leaving Draco alone, shivering in spite of the fire roaring in the hearth next to him. He took a shuddering breath and wrapped his arms around himself, trying to calm down. What will he do now? Lucius wasn't a man easily defied and Draco had no idea how else to deal with this. He wanted to be with Harry, and he didn't care what Lucius thought, but that threat sounded all too real and Draco knew that his father wasn't above killing Harry and forcing Draco to marry a pureblooded girl.

Two ideas came to the blond, the second being his last resort. He headed to his dorm to write a letter to his mother.

It read:

Dear mother,

I'm sure you know that father was here at Hogwarts, and I'm also sure that he didn't tell you why. Well I'll tell you. He knows that I'm dating Harry, and father doesn't like it. He wants me to leave Harry and marry some pureblooded girl, but I can't do that. I love Harry, no one else. I want to marry _him_, not some girl who'll marry me for my money and name. Please, I need your help. You of all people should understand what I'm going through. You didn't want to marry my father, but you did and you stayed with him for me, but Mum, as grateful as I am to you, I don't want that kind of life for myself. Please help me.

Awaiting your reply,

Your son,

Draco

He sent the letter that night and then went to meat Harry and his friends by the Black Lake. He found them sitting together, obviously waiting for him, under a huge tree. Harry looked up with a smile that instantly slid off his face when he saw Draco's expression. The blond plopped down next to Harry and wrapped and arm around the boy. Harry didn't ask what was wrong, but merely burrowed into Draco's chest.

'Draco, is something wrong?' asked Hermione.

Draco sighed and said, 'My father knows.'

'What?!' exclaimed Ron. Hermione's face turned white and Harry froze in mid-nuzzle. 'How did he find out?'

The Slytherin shook his head in dismay and said, 'I don't know. Someone must have seen us or overheard us.' He kissed Harry on the head and said again, 'I don't know.'

'What will we do?' Harry asked in a small voice.

'Well, right now, all we _can_ do is wait. I've asked my mother for help, and I don't know what she'll do.'

'You think she can fix this?' Ron asked, scratching his head.

Draco shrugged and said, 'We'll see.'

Later that night, Draco and Harry were lying in bed in the Room of Requirement, sweaty and sated. Harry was kissing along Draco's neck when the blond said, 'I've got another plan too, Harry.'

Harry stopped his ministrations and sat up, looking into Draco's silvery eyes. 'What plan? Why didn't you tell me before?'

Draco sat up and cupped Harry's cheek, caressing it with his thumb. 'Because I didn't want your friends to hear this. It's a last resort sort of thing.' Harry shook his head expectantly and Draco went on, 'Well, if Mum can't help us, we'll just run away. You've got enough money for us to live like Muggles anywhere in the world. We just have to change our names and cut all ties to the Wizarding world.'

Harry pulled away looking worried. 'I don't like this plan.'

'Well I don't either!' snapped the blond. He sighed and said, 'At least that way I won't have to give you up.'

'Who says you have to?'

'Lucius does! Harry, I'm sorry if this sounds too drastic, but what other choice do I have?'

Harry opened his mouth, but then he closed it again. He had no answer for that. He didn't want to give Draco up and the thought of the blond being with some girl just made his blood boil. Harry sighed and looked at his hands, clasped in his lap. For once, he had to put all his faith in a woman he thought was demented for marrying a Malfoy and taking after her family's habit of supporting the Dark Lord.

'What?' asked Draco in a concerned tone.

Harry shrugged and looked at him. 'I'm just worried. I really hope your mum can help us. But what could she do?'

'Does it matter? As long as we're together, I don't care what she does.' Harry seemed dejected so Draco hugged him and murmured, 'Don't worry. Whatever she ends up doing will be for the best. After all, Lucius should be in prison, but he's out and that's not fair.' Soon Harry relaxed and fell asleep in Draco's arms. The blond though couldn't sleep. He just held his boyfriend in bed, wondering how much longer he could have him there. He hoped that his mother was still on his side, no one else could help him now.

* * *

Harry woke up alone in bed, and headed to the bathroom to find Draco rubbing his shoulder in the shower. Harry smiled and stepped in behind the Slytherin and rubbed his neck for him. 'Is this good?'

Draco moaned and nodded slowly. 'I got up with a stiff neck.'

Harry raised his brows and said, 'So you're worried too.'

'How could I not be? I might have to marry Parkinson!'

'She's not getting her pug hand anywhere near you!' Harry snapped with jealousy.

Draco smiled and turned around to kiss Harry softly. 'Look who's jealous. Can't blame you though, I mean look at me.' Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. 'Wait, pug? So that's what she reminds me of!' Draco said with surprise.

Harry furrowed his brows and asked, 'Haven't you _ever_ noticed before? You've known her forever.'

Draco shrugged and proceeded to wash Harry's hair. After their shower, they both headed to the Great Hall for breakfast, but before getting there, a little Ravenclaw girl ran along the corridor, and barely skidded to a halt near Draco's feet. She stood staring at him and handed him a letter, then ran off.

'Odd little girl,' Harry commented. He noticed Draco's silence and looked over to find that the blond was even paler than usual, if that were possible. Harry put a hand on Draco's shoulder and said, 'Is something wrong, Dray?'

The Slytherin shook his head, licked his dry lips and said, 'I'll see you later, Harry. I need…I'll see you later.' And he was off, leaving a very bewildered Harry behind. Draco went to his dorm room and locked the door behind him. His hand was shaking as he opened the letter his mother sent him. _This is silly_, he thought to himself. _What am I worried about?_ He took a deep breath and ripped the rest of the seal, taking a sheet of parchment out. It was his mother's writing and it looked calm.

It read:

Dear Draco,

I got your letter last night and after reading it I decided to talk to your father and convince him to let you marry whomever you choose. But my dear son, I regret to inform you that your father passed away late last night, so I couldn't possibly talk to him for you. I'm sorry about your father's passing, and though his final wish was for you to marry Pansy Parkinson, let me tell you that your happiness is what matters most. Be with the one you love, even if it is Harry Potter. The funeral will be this Friday. I expect you to attend, and the Headmistress will let you use her Floo. Bring Harry if you'd like. I'm sure having him with you will help immensely.

Love,

Mummy

Draco read the letter about four times before his weight proved too great for his legs and he collapsed on the floor, clutching the letter close to his chest. Tears of relief ran down his cheeks. He couldn't believe his mother was able to fix things so quickly. It sounded as though she had nothing to do with Lucius's death, but Draco knew better. His mother must have done something to guaranty the old man's death. Draco sighed and calmed himself down. He wrote his mother a letter of condolence and left his dorm to send it before heading to his first class of the day.

His face looked impassive all day. He wouldn't tell Harry what the letter was about or who it was from. It was a bit mean, but he wanted to tell Harry when they were alone later that night, and so he did. Draco met up with Harry before dinner and told him about Lucius's passing, but Harry's reaction was _nothing_ like he'd imagined it to be. He hugged him and told him how sorry he was and that he would go with him to the funeral.

'Harry ,wake up!' Draco snapped, irritated. 'I'm not upset, this is _perfect_.' Harry frowned and looked confused, so Draco smiled and took Harry's chin in his hand. 'Harry, love, we can be together now. Everyone can see us holding hands and kissing and no one can say anything about it.'

Harry's face was blank for a second longer before he smiled and said, 'Now?' Draco shrugged and took Harry by the hand, headed for the Great Hall where everyone was having dinner. As the couple walked in hand in hand, the whole hall went silent. All eyes were on them, and Harry was starting to fidget, until Ron walked up to them and gestured for the Gryffindor table. Harry smiled warmly at his friend and guided Draco to the table, sitting down next to Hermione. The girl smiled encouragingly at Draco, who tried to smile back. Came out more of a wince really.

'I'm sorry about your dad, Malfoy,' Ron said in a genuine voice.

Draco was slightly taken aback, but then he said, 'Thanks, Weasley.'

Hermione patted the blond on the shoulder and he nodded in thanks. Soon the students started whispering and murmuring about the sight of Harry and Draco having dinner together at the Gryffindor table. What was even more shocking was the soft kiss Draco gave Harry, at which _many_girls giggled and many guys gasped. Thankfully the professors seemed to turn a blind eye to the situation, and Harry assumed it was because McGonagall had a satisfied smile on her face. _Did she know?_

'Malfoy, would it be all right if Mione and I joined you and Harry for the funeral?' asked Ron.

Draco shrugged and said, 'I don't see why not.'

* * *

So on Friday morning, the four seventh years went to the Headmistress's office and took the Floo over to Malfoy Manor, where Narcissa was waiting. She smiled at her son and hugged him, making him blush and grumble in front of his friends. Ron filed that image away to tease Malfoy about it latter, provided Hermione wasn't around to scold him for it. They all shook hands with Narcissa and gave her their condolences. She showed them to the garden, where the casket was for people to pay their respects. As the kids followed Mrs. Malfoy, Draco tapped Harry on the shoulder and tugged him away, quietly ducking into Lucius's old office.

Harry looked puzzled so Draco said, 'I just don't think I can see him just yet.' Harry nodded in understanding as Draco closed the door and locked it with a key. The blond walked along the many bookshelves, tracing a finger along the edges. He sighed and reached the desk, sitting down behind it on what used to be his father's chair. Harry walked over to him and sat on the desk, facing Draco. The Slytherin looked dazed and he stared at Harry for a good long time, before reaching over and tugging Harry to sit in his lap. Harry blushed and bit on his lower lip.

Draco smiled and lifted Harry's chin with his finger. 'Harry, I love you.'

'I love you too.'

Draco kissed Harry hard, slipping his tongue into the brunet's mouth, eliciting a whimper from him. Draco smirked and broke away from Harry's lips, resting the Gryffindor's back against his chest. Draco's fingers slipped under Harry's shirt and found the boy's nipples. Draco tweaked them and squeezed making Harry whimper again. The brunet soon felt Draco's erection pushing at him from bellow and his breathing turned ragged. He started pushing down on Draco, resting his feet on the desk for support. With a single muttered word, Draco spelled his and Harry's clothes away to lie discarded on the floor.

Harry gasped at the feel of Draco at his entrance and then he cried out as Draco pushed into him slowly. When Harry was fully seated on Draco's cock, the blond didn't stop; he grabbed Harry's hips and pushed him up, bringing him back down again. Harry yelled out and started pushing down as Draco pushed up, creating a fast and hard rhythm. The blond reached for Harry's cock with one hand and started stroking him, at the same time he hit Harry's prostate making Harry scream louder still. A few more thrust and both boys came forcefully, Harry on the desk, and Draco inside his lover. They stilled, Draco's arms wrapped tightly around Harry's heaving chest.

'We should get dressed. They're probably wondering where we are,' Harry said, getting up from Draco's lap.

The blond nodded, cleaned the place off with another spell and got dressed, helping Harry with his tie. The boy was simply hopeless! Draco smiled as he finished the knot off and looked at Harry, admiring. He pecked him on the lips and pulled away, a thought struck him. Harry just looked _perfect_. Hair tousled and cheeks flushed from a good shag, it was an inspiring sight. Draco kneeled suddenly and took Harry's hand in his. The brunet furrowed his brows, wondering what his boyfriend was up to, before his mouth dropped open in comprehension.

'Harry, will you marry me, love?' Draco asked in a soft voice.

Harry stared at him for a long moment, trying to process what he just heard. But then something clicked in his head and he nodded. 'Yes, of course. How could I say no!' Draco beamed and hugged Harry tightly, then pulled away looking aghast.

'I have no ring!'

Harry laughed and said, 'Well that's easily rectified, Dray. Now let's go out.' Draco nodded and unlocked the door, but before walking out, he turned and asked, 'Would it be in poor taste if we told everyone now?' Harry shook his head in mock dismay and walked out, ignoring Draco's question. The blond shrugged and followed Harry with a big smile on his face. How will _anyone_ believe that he was mourning for his father?

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this, and just so you know, I'm done with the Obsession fics. I'm bored. I'm sorry if this was a little disappointing, but honestly it's all I could come up with, with all the school work I've got. Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
